Urband Legend Series
by InfinityRyu
Summary: WARNING! cerita ini di buat berdasarkan urband legend dari berbagai negara, jadi ini murni BUKAN karangan saya sendiri. Hanya diubah sedikit agar sedikit 'menarik'. Dan tiap chapter tidak berhubungan sama sekali alias ONESHOOT. note : waktu publish tiap chap tidak di ketahui


**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING : CERITA DI AMBIL DARI URBAND LEGEND, OOC, TYPO, DSB, DST**

 **URBAND LEGEND**

 **1\. BLIND MAIDEN**

Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang sebuah situs yang tidak dapat terbuka walaupun kau berusaha untuk mengaksesnya dengan berbagai macam cara? Aku pernah. Itu adalah sebuah situs terkutuk yang akan membawa sebuah kemalangan kepada siapapun yang berhasil membuka situs itu.

Apa tadi aku mengatakan kalau situs itu tidak bisa di buka walaupun kau berusaha? Hahaha, kau tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk membuka situs itu. Kau hanya perlu memenuhi tiga buah syarat untuk membukanya.

Syarat pertama, kau harus sendirian. Sendirian di sini maksudnya benar-benar sendirian, kalau di rumahmu ada orang tua atau keluarga itu tidak termasuk kategori 'sendirian' tadi. Rumahmu harus benar-benar kosong.

Syarat kedua, kau harus mematikan lampu di seluruh rumahmu. Termasuk lampu kamar mandi tentunya.

Lalu syarat terakhir adalah kau harus mengakses situs itu di tengah malam yang tidak berbulan.

Mudah bukan? Hanya dengan memenuhi syarat itu kau bisa langsung masuk ke situs itu tanpa perlu bersusah payah.

Apa kau ingin mencobanya? Tapi sebelumnya aku akan memperingatkanmu, kau akan menemui malam terburukmu apabila kau mengakses situs itu. Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab tentunya kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu.

Wah, sepertinya kau tidak memperdulikan peringatan dariku ya? Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu kau akan mendapatkan malam penuh kejutanmu hari ini. Karena kebetulan sekali, hari ini seluruh keluargamu sedang pergi ke rumah sepupumu yang terletak di kota sebelah dan mereka mengatakan akan menginap di sana sampai besok. Dan satu lagi, hari ini merupakan malam yang tidak berbulan. Pas sekali bukan? Nah, sekarang kau harus mempersiapkan semua syarat yang ku beritahukan sebelumnya.

Yang pertama, kau harus seorang diri. Untuk syarat pertama ini kau sudah memenuhinya, apa kau ingin memeriksa seisi rumah dulu sebelumnya? Yaah, hanya untuk memastikan kalau kau benar-benar sendirian. Tidak perlu? Hmm, baiklah. Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ya.

Syarat kedua, matikan lampu di seluruh penjuru rumahmu. Sudah? Yakin? Lampu teras dan lampu tamanmu masih hidup loh. Jangan pasang wajah begitu dong, aku bukannya cerewet, tapi kalau tidak memenuhi syaratnya nanti situsnya nggak bisa di buka.

Sudah? Oke, kita lanjut ke syarat yang ke tiga. Tunggu sampai tengah malam dan pastikan tidak ada bulan yang muncul di langit. Ah, coba lihat, sepuluh menit lagi tengah malam. Kau harus bersabar sedikit lagi.

Apa? Sekarang? Tidak bisa, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Sebelum itu, mana laptop atau komputermu? Kau lupa kalau komputermu terletak di lantai dua di kamarmu? Wah, wah, dasar pikun., kau itu masih muda loh. Kalau begitu ayo, kita ke kamarmu dan hidupkan komputermu.

Kau berjalan menuju kamarmu yang terletak di lantai dua dengan bermodalkan senter yang ada di tanganmu saat ini. Sampai di dalam kamar, kau mengunci pintu dari dalam dan berjalan menuju meja komputermu. Kau menunggu layar komputermu hidup dan mematikan senter yang kau gunakan tadi dan meletakkan senter itu di samping komputermu.

Kau melihat jam yang tertera di sudut kanan bawah komputermu. Dua menit menuju tengah malam. Kau merasa kalau jantungmu berdegup kencang sekarang. Kau tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat apa kau bisa mengakses situs itu malam ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam dua belas tengah malam tepat. Kau dengan cepat mengetik nama situs itu di kotak pencarian dan menunggu selama beberapa saat.

Kau menunggu dan menunggu. Lima belas menit berlalu dan tidak ada apapun yang muncul di layar komputermu.

'Huh, ternyata benar hanya situs bohongan.' pikirmu dan mulai berdiri dari dudukmu dan berjalan menuju saklar lampu yang terletak di sebelah pintu kamarmu.

Sesaat sebelum kau menekan saklar lampu itu, terdengar suara jeritan yang berasal dari komputermu. Kau terkejut dan segera membalikkan tubuhmu menghadap komputermu yang saat ini sedang menayangkan sebuah video.

Kau dengan tergesa kembali duduk di depan komputermu. Kau melihat layar yang saat ini sedang menayangkan seseorang yang sedang berteriak di pojok ruangan. Kemudian berganti menjadi sebuah foto dua orang yang berdiri di sebuah tebing dengan wajah ketakutan. Entah apa yang membuat mereka takut.

Slide kembali berubah, memperlihatkan sebuah adegan seorang wanita yang berlari memegang pisau dan berteriak. "Aku akan membunuhmu seperti kau membunuh anakku!" dengan tatapan mata yang sangat mengerikan dan slide itu langsung berubah lagi menjadi adegan seorang wanita yang di bakar hidup-hidup di tengah malam yang gelap dan dari kobaran api itu ia berteriak "Tolong! Siapapun di sana! Tolong aku!" lalu layar mulai berganti dengan sangat cepat, adegan demi adegan terlewati tanpa penjelasan yang jelas. Dan kemudian layar menjadi gelap gulita dan hanya menampilkan dua buah kotak berwarna merah dan hijau. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat teks yang apabila di artikan kotak hijau berarti tolak dan kotak merah berarti terima.

Kau awalnya ragu untuk menekan tombol terima. Tapi karena rasa penasaranmu yang kuat akhirnya kau menekan tombol terima.

Layar komputermu tiba-tiba saja mati dan beberapa saat kemudian hidup kembali dan menampilkan adegan seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah. Kau merasa kalau kau mengenali rumah itu. Dan saat kau ingat rumah siapa itu, kau menjadi sangat ketakutan.

Rumah yang ada di layar komputermu itu adalah rumahmu sendiri. Sekarang orang itu sudah memasuki rumahmu dan sedang menuju ke lantai dua, kamarmu. Kau yang ketakutan mencoba mematikan komputermu, akan tetapi kau tidak bisa keluar dari situs itu. Kau sudah menekan tombol log out untuk keluar dari komputermu dan komputermu itu tidak merespon. Akhirnya, karena sudah putus asa kau mencabut stop kontak, memutuskan aliran listrik dari komputermu.

Akan tetapi, layar komputermu tetap hidup, video itu tetap berjalan dan saat ini orang itu sudah berada tepat di pintu kamarmu. Kau semakin ketakutan, kau melihat kalau orang itu sudah membuka pintu kamarmu dan berjalan masuk. Kau dapat melihat dirimu sendiri di layar komputer itu. Kau saat ini sedang berdiri membelakangi orang itu.

Kau dapat melihat kalau orang itu berjalan mendekatimu dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, menyentuh bahumu. Kau merasakan hal itu, bau yang menyengat dan sentuhan dingin di bahumu saat ini. Ini bukanlah mimpi, ini nyata. Orang itu benar-benar di belakangmu saat ini, menyentuh bahumu.

Dengan takut-takut kau akhirnya menggerakkan kepalamu menghadap orang itu dengan mata tertutup. Kau dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang benar-benar busuk tepat di wajahmu. Dengan perlahan kau mulai membuka matamu dan setelah itu hal terakhir yang kau ingat adalah wajah seorang gadis buta dengan mata yang menonjol keluar, menatapmu tanpa ekspresi apapun.

.

Nah, benarkan kataku? Hari ini merupakan hari keberuntunganmu, karena kau akan menjadi bagian dari galeri foto di situs itu. Oh, dan juga ikhlaskan saja matamu, karena sepertinya gadis itu menyukai matamu dan mengambilnya sebagai kenang-kenangan.

Dan terakhir, adakah yang ingin mencoba membuka situs ini lagi? Kusarankan jangan, karena kalau aku menjadi kalian aku tidak akan mencoba hal yang akan mempertaruhkan nyawa seperti itu.

Akhir kata sampai jumpa di Urband Legend Series lainnya. Salam horor, Hinata.

.

.

a/n:

Hai minna-san. Ryu balik lagi dengan cerita horror nih XD

Thanks for review/fav/follow ^0^)/


End file.
